Golden Stars
by Christi Robinson
Summary: A two-chapter lemony one-shot. Bella is the star of the high school play -- here's how she uses her acting skills with Edward. BxE. Rated M for a reason. Inspired by Wide Awake, The Bella Swan Diaries, and "Rev. 22:20 Dry Martini Mix " by Puscifer.


**Disclaimer****: I own everything here except for the name Bella, the name Edward, and all lyrics concerning **_**The Wiz**_**.**

**Okay, so I'm going out on a limb here and publishing what will be my very first lemony fanfic. It's a two-chapter one-shot, I suppose, with Edward and Bella very OOC. Which is fine with me. There's a reason why this whole thing is rated M.**

**A biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiig shout out to jovygoeschompchomp xD, whose guts to post HER very first lemony fanfic gave ME the balls to write my own. Thanks for making me feel not so alone in my smut-reading habits, hahaa.**

**This story is inspired by current events **(i.e. the fact that my school just finished putting on _The Wiz_ as this year's production) **and my deprivation of testosterone **(i.e. the fact that nothing in this story has any basis in any real-life experience of my life… smh)**.**

**Oh, and also, the title and a line in this story was inspired by a line **(_"What do you want? A gold fucking star?"_**) in Chapter 43 of AngstGoddess003's AMAZING story ****Wide Awake****. Read it, or your life shall be incomplete.**

**ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW :]**

**---**

"_To find a world full of loveeeee…__  
Like yours, Like miiiiiine....  
Liiiiiiike… homeeee...!"_

I held my last note long and loud, my arms pointed down but outstretched on each side of me, palms facing the audience and the spotlight. I took in the epic moment as the music moved through the crescendo and into the last chord. It was then followed by the audience, who roared with yells and applause as the curtain began to close.

Right afterward, the pianist began to play the reprise of "Everybody Rejoice". _Ah, the final bow,_ I smiled to myself. We all came onstage, and I grinned widely as the audience gave me a standing ovation when I stepped forward for Dorothy's applause. It was exhilarating, and I loved it. I loved the attention, the spotlight, and the music... being the star of the high school play had been the best experience of my life.

But now, _The Wiz_ was finally over. It had been a musical, exciting, and definitely fun ride. I sighed ... I just couldn't believe that tonight was the last performance…. What a year it had been! A couple minutes after the bows, I finally, though almost regretfully, stepped out from backstage, clutching my red roses, which gleamed even redder against my pure white dress.

My eyes were surveying the crowd for one and only one person. My parents had already come to last night's showing, so the only person that would be _rewarding_ me for my performance tonight would be Edward...

I walked out to the middle, my hand trailing the edge of the stage. I was still looking out into the mess of kids, adults, and metal chairs. _Ah, where is he?_ I tried not to look disappointed as I continued searching the crowd for him to no avail. _What the fuck... He promised me he would be here._

All the happiness I had been feeling a couple of minutes ago came crashing down inside my head when I slowly realized that he wasn't in the gym. It was no longer a dream fulfilled, but a dream left incomplete. He was supposed to be here, and I was supposed to be in his arms right now, and I was supposed to be breathing in his scent and hearing his voice right next to my ear whispering --

_"You… were... amazing."_

As his breath from behind me hit my right ear, the thoughts in my head jumbled, as did the air in my throat. It reminded me humorously of a literal train of thought, suddenly stopped, with all the railroad cars derailed and maybe even some halfway suspended in mid-air after the crash. I smiled to myself. _That asshole…_

I spun around to meet his emerald green eyes. _Oh great, am I making play references to Emerald City now?_

"_You_ were hiding!" I accused.

"I was." The right corner of his lips turned upwards ever so slightly.

"I almost got mad at you for not showing up," I said, still pouting at him.

He lowered his arms around me and pulled me in by my waist, my face a couple inches away from his. "Are you still mad?" he teased with a crooked smile.

I couldn't help smiling. "No."

"Good."

I closed my eyes, and we leaned into each other to kiss. I surprised him by immediately gripping the front of his shirt with my left hand while tangling my other in his messy golden-brown hair. Pulling and pushing him forward, I kissed him furiously, and I felt his mood change instantly as our tongues danced in his mouth.

I pulled back comfortably when I knew I had proven my point. _He_ pulled back breathlessly, almost bewildered.

I laughed, "I hope my mood swings aren't giving you whiplash."

"Uh… I wouldn't say _whiplash._..." he said softly. His eyes were now a seemingly bolder jade, smoldering behind his lashes. His hands were still on my lower back, pressing against me firmly, fingers interlocked. God, I loved that feeling. Screw that, I loved his _hands._

I smirked seductively at him, and I tiptoed to push our chests together as I glanced upwards. Believe it or not, I used to be an awkward girl, but my love for music had pushed me to learn to love the spotlight, and I now had confidence -- confidence that I would definitely use to my advantage.

He looked down at me, both aroused and questioning through his stare. I could feel the significantly-sized "accident" that had happened down below against my thigh, now that we were pressing even more into each other. I found it amusing and self-satisfying to know that I had could do that to him with a simple kiss.

I purposely shifted slightly against his lower body.

It was _his_ breath that hitched in his throat this time. "God, Bella. What the fuck are trying to do to me with all these people around?" he said gruffly as I looked back at him innocently. His voice had dropped in pitch and volume, and it and sounded so much rougher now…

"I'm sure I don't have to explain myself. Is it working?"

"Yes. What do you want? A gold fucking star?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. I rubbed against him again in response, and he growled. _Haha, just welcoming the debut of Dirty-Talking Edward. _"No, but I do want another kiss…. Or something more."

He pulled me closer to him. "Then… _I think we should get home_," he whispered in my ear before biting the tip of it.

I closed my eyes as they rolled back into my head. "My parents will be out late tonight," I whispered back.

I felt his breath against my ear once again. "Damn... So you're saying that we _should_ go, that I _shouldn't_ take you right here on this stage…?" he said quietly and calmly. "…We'd be doing it here in your favorite place… you'd be straddling me… I'd be fucking you between your thighs under this white dress…. Fuck, this damn dress shouldn't even be white – it should be red, because _you are screaming 'sex' to me right now_…"

My legs felt weak, and the only reason why I was still standing was because he was holding me up.

He pushed his nose into my hair as he took a breath, causing my head to loll to the right. Then he kissed my exposed neck before travelling back up to my ear, where he continued his relentless talk. My lips were already parted slightly.

"_Actually, fuck this dress... It's too long for my taste… I can't rub my fingers up and down your smooth thighs like I'd be able to if it were shorter… if it was barely covering your ass, I'd be able to feel you up whenever you'd like… You'd be able to feel my fingers inside you whenever you'd like…"_

I could already feel my body reacting to his words as my heartbeat quickened in pace. My breaths were slightly heavier, and my eyes remained closed. Graphic thoughts were running though my head, and that familiar warmth was running between my legs… and we were pressing so close to each other, hips against hips, that his legs were already between mine.

I lifted my face and put my own lips near to his ear. "I believe I have a dress like that at home," I whispered. I grabbed his hand. "Let's go."

**---**

**Please keep in mind that this is my first post **_**ever**_**, and that this will be two chapters. The second chapter is much steamier, and inspired both by "Rev. 22:20 (Dry Martini Mix)" by Puscifer and by Chapter 22 of ninapolitan's fanfic ****The Bella Swan Diaries****. Go read that one too – it's good and lemony, and I just gave you a hint about what is coming up xD."**

**Review please, so I know what to fix or what I'm doing right, xD.  
**


End file.
